dinocrisisfandomcom-20200222-history
Dino Crisis 3
Dino Crisis 3 is a survival horror video game for the Xbox. Like the previous iterations of the Dino Crisis series, gameplay revolves around fighting dinosaurs; unlike previous iterations, the action now takes place in outer space, on a man-made station whose layout is continually changing. Unlike the first two installments of the Dino Crisis series, the enemies in the game are not real dinosaurs. Instead they are mutations based upon the physical appearances of some dinosaur species. Plot It is the year 2548 and it has been over more than 300 years since Earth lost contact with the colony spaceship, Ozymandias on its trip to a². Somehow, it appeared near one of the moons of Jupiter. A team called S.O.A.R. (Special Operations And Reconnaissance) onboard the investigative Probe ship Seyfert are sent to investigate. A smaller shuttle lifts off from the Seyfert to investigate. Suddenly, the supership launched its turbo cannons at the Probe ship, destroying it. It then aims and fires at the shuttle. The weapon causes a large explosion. Apparently, most of the troops and crew members were killed from the blast. Fortunately, a few of the team members of S.O.A.R.; Patrick Tyler, McCoy, Sonya Hart and commander Jacob Ranshaw were able to survive and managed to board the ship. What will await them inside is just the beginning, if they could survive, rescue survivors, or even escape the bowels of the mysterious ship. Characters *'Patrick Tyler' A member of S.O.A.R special Operations, Patrick Tyler's strong sense of duty and natural charisma make him an asset to any operation. Trusted by the entire team, he boosts troop morale. *'Sonya Hart' Another member of S.O.A.R special Operations. Sonya's cool and flawless actions make her appealing. Her single goal is completing missions. *'Jacob Ranshaw' Jacob Ranshaw leads S.O.A.R special Operations. His directivess and bold decision-making abilities are critical to the operation. He's a fanatic about the safety of his troops. *'Caren' Apparently the sole survivor of the mysterious dinosaur outbreak. She also worked as a patrol officer in one of the ships control hanger's. Caren's appearance also lies shrouded in mystery throughout the game. *'Captain Satoko Evans' The Captain of the Ozymandias. After the Ozymandais is affected with cosmic rays, the crew members began to die. During her last days, she and the surviving crew members searched for animal DNA, and mixed it with their own. This was all by the captains orders to MTHR, who then conducted a cloning process. *'M.T.H.R.' This M.T.H.R. unit is a First generation model on any other space vessel. She is also the ships main computer system on board the Ozymandias. Since over 300 years have passed since meeting a human being, She had suffered Madness. She considered the Dinosaur-Like Creatures to be her 'children', due to the fact that she created them. This bears a resemblance to the same attitude the construct SHODAN bore towards The Many in System Shock 2, although for a different reason. Dinosaurs *'Rigel' Rigel is the first dinosaur that is fought in the game. Though small, they are quick and can be dangerous in large numbers. At one point in the game, the player fights a domain of Rigel as a boss battle. Rigel does not resemble a dinosaur, but more of a snake. Other than Algol, Rigel is the most common enemy in the game. *'Algol' Algol can be a tough enemy, especially when encountered in groups, which is often. Algol's DNA Prime is Velociraptor, but like the raptors from Jurassic Park, it actually resembles that of a Deinonychus, which is a larger and more ferocious type of raptor. When agitated, it can release electric blasts that can knock you off your feet. Fast, strong, and aggressive, Algol should never be taken lightly. Later on in the game, it has a chameleon-like cloaking device that allows it to blend in with the environment. *'Kornephorus' This is Algol's bigger, badder brother, which also has the DNA Prime of a Velociraptor. Like Rigel, it doesn't resemble much of a dinosaur, but has a gorilla-like appearance. Though not as fast as Algol, Kornephoros is much more aggressive and can even jump to incredible heights. Heavy weapons should be used against them. *'Regulus' Regulus resembles an Ankylosaurus and is the only enemy in the game that is a herbivore, though it is shown to have sharp teeth. Covered almost entirely in thick armor, it is a dangerous foe. Fortunately, it is only encountered twice, once for a half battle and once for a full boss battle. It can roll up in a ball to move around quickly, and its club tail can do a lot of damage. Its greatest (and perhaps only) weakness is its soft underbelly. *'Australis' Australis is the third-largest enemy in the game and resembles a Tyrannosaurus Rex. It is fought three times in the game. Unlike the others, Australis can slowly heal itself during combat by covering itself with an electrical shield, giving it extra protection. It is most vulnerable when the electrical shield is off, but can still do damage by releasing immense electrical attacks. *'Miaplacidus' Miaplacidus is a huge dinosaur resembling a Spinosaurus. It is encountered twice in the game. During the first time, you don't even have to fight it, as you can just exit the room. The second time however, it is for a full boss battle. Miaplacidus is completely different from the other enemies, as it's the only one that can kill you in one bite. It is capable of surviving both on land and in water, making it a deadly foe. It can run at high speeds and can shoot jets of water, giving it a long range attack. Overall, it is the second-toughest enemy in the game. *'Gebalrai' This is the final boss of the game and the toughest enemy as well. It is a gigantic creature, though not as big as Miaplacidus, that has the DNA Prime of a Giganotosaurus. It is far superior to the other dinosaurs, as it can survive in any environment, even in space. The first time it is encountered is when its foot crashes through part of the ship before the second Australis fight, though you first fight it after you defeat M.T.H.R., though all you have to do is run from it. You fight it again at the end of the game. Cebalrai is the adult form of Rigel, and is distinguished by its two (later three) heads. It can shoot electrical blasts from any of its heads, sometimes all at the same time. Even on Easy mode, Cebalrai is a tough enemy. While it can't kill in one hit like Miaplacidus can, it can still cut your health in half. Use caution when fighting it. Trivia *Dino Crisis 3 is the only Dino Crisis in the series that does not have Regina as a character since it has been over more than five hundred years. *Dino Crisis 3 is often thought of as uncanonical because of its obvious turn from dinosaur based survival horror to an action-packed shooting spree in space. *Dino Crisis 3 was not directed by Shinji Mikami. Shinji Mikami directed and produced the first Dino Crisis, and was the executive producer on the other two. *Dino Crisis 3 is the only game of the series (including Dino Stalker) not to include time travel. *Dino Crisis 3 is the only game of the series where 3rd energy is stable. (this was found in a file on the game near the reactor). *Dino Crisis 3 was planned to be released on Playstation 2, but was cancelled due to a deal with Microsoft then the game could only be on Xbox. But it is unknown why it wasn't released for PC. *Many of the Dinosaurs in the game are named after stars. External links *IGN Xbox review * * Category: games